


Summer

by iceshade



Series: Persephone [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Crazy Uncle Peter, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, I REGRET NOTHING, Kidnapping, Magic, Other, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Were-Creatures, bastardization of Greek mythology, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the light that first alerted him the a problem--light did not reach into his realm. But when Peter Hale, Lord of the Underworld, first set eyes on Lady Lydia's beauty, he knew he had to make her his.<br/>(Or: The one in which where Peter Hale is Hades and Lydia Martin is Persephone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> I remember seeing someone on the Teen Wolf kink meme make the comparison between Lydia/Peter and the myth of Hades and Persephone. I don’t remember if there was a fill for that, but after I flailed over it, it obviously stuck with me.

 

            Our story begins long ago, when werewolves and other magical beings not only freely roamed the earth but were considered akin to the gods. They lived in peace with ordinary humans, and though there were those who enforced the law, for the most part they were unnecessary. Of course, not everyone respected the peace, but they were dealt with, swiftly. It was commonplace for humans to be chosen as precious ones to the wolves, and they and their families were protected. Anyone who violated this trust was also dealt with. 

            Lady Lydia of Martin was one such human. There are tales woven about the otherworldly beauty possessed by those who are not quite mortal, but Lady Lydia outshone them all. Chosen at a young age to be a handmaiden to the Hale Alpha-in-waiting, Laura, she was cherished by her mistress and enjoyed her life with them. Lady Lydia knew she was beautiful, but also knew her place in the Hale household was dependant on the whims of Laura, and that kept her somewhat humble.

             Looking back, it was just an ordinary, warm-weather day when Laura took her handmaidens and ladies-in-waiting out to her favorite meadow to enjoy the sunshine that was the beginning of the end. Some of the other woodland creatures had even come out to join them as they basked and frolicked and had a good time. It was in a moment of downtime that Lydia noticed a sprig of aconite growing in the meadow. Aconite, or as it was more commonly known, wolfsbane, was poisonous to all wolf-kind and therefore forbidden to grow on Hale lands.

  
 

            Lydia went over to the wolfsbane—intending to pull it from its roots and burn it, but the fates had another plan in mind. Wolfsbane was a plant so poisonous that its roots reached down far deeper than Lydia expected: the Underworld, where the banished ones resided. Unfortunately, Lady Lydia’s beauty was also so great that it pierced the veil into the Underworld, reaching the eyes of Peter Hale, the leader of the banished creatures that lived there. 

            Peter Hale, who was—yes—an uncle of Laura Hale, had been banished to the Underworld so long ago that most didn’t even remember the reason why anymore. He was a cold man who cared for nothing and no one but himself, but when he saw Lady Lydia’s visage through the hole left by the roots of the wolfsbane plant, something stirred within his heart. For the first time in a very long time, Peter Hale felt love, and he knew that that woman must be his. 

            He saddled his chariot with creatures of shadow and rode to the surface. Lydia had no warning to Peter’s arrival; the earth beneath her feet split open without a sound, and Peter had her in his arms and in his chariot before she could even scream. The ground resealed above her, swallowing any resulting noise as they disappeared.

             It all happened so fast that no one witnessed her abduction; the only evidence she had been there was the wolfsbane flower now lying abandoned on the ground.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [image source](http://tundratantrum.blogspot.com/2011/09/wolfsbane.html)


End file.
